geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
PaRappa The Rapper Anime Lost Episode
Remember the anime on Fuji TV called PaRappa The Rapper, right? It's a anime based on the Parappa series. But there was one time, Fuji TV accidentally aired a episode that was NEVER ''supposed to be aired on TV. This episode alone scared the kids for life who watched this episode. Parents flooded Production I.G. with complaints that this episode scared their kids to death with all the content in it. Very few people remember it, and it never got to go on YouTube due to copyright reasons. If you managed to tape this episode when it aired, consider your self lucky. But whatever you do, don't post it on YouTube or your account will be suspended due to a copyright claim from Fuji TV, Production I.G. and Sony Computer Entertainment. Last night, I was playing Sonic R on my Sega Saturn in my room, but when my mom opens the door, she hand me a package. It's from Japan. So, I opened and it was a VHS tape. I remember buying it off ebay, whereas it was a blank vhs tape. It was labeled: "パラッパラッパーエピソード31パラッパラッパーの自殺" I quickly went to Google translate on my computer and it said: "Parappa The Rapper Episode 31 PaRappa's Suicide". PaRappa's Suicide? PaRappa didn't kill himself at all! It was a unaired PaRappa episode. I put the tape in my bedroom (which, i had a VCR player). I was so excited, I went to go get some popcorn and some pop, then I sat down, and was ready to watch this unaired episode, as I clicked the play button. At first, there was a minute of pure static. Then it cut to the intro, but something was wrong about it. The animation looked very rough, like it wasn't finished yet. The audio was also pitched down two octaves and was in g-major. So after the intro, of course, the name of the episode appeared in bloody text. As you would expect, I was very shocked. But I thought at first that this was maybe just a morbid joke, seeing how this episode looked somewhat unfinished. It skipped the pre-title card thing. So I finally got to see the episode. It starts out with PaRappa playing a video game or something. Then Katy Kat comes in and says "パラッパ?", then PaRappa says "私の人生はたれから抜け出す!" Katy Kat then says "良し！" and walks out of Parappa's room. she wants hang out with Paula Fox. Parappa went back to playing that video game. but Katy Kat came here to make funny sounds. Then, Parappa was very angry to get out now. But, Katy Kat was felling a little worried. Act one ended with the shot of Katy Kat. When act two started, Parappa setting on his bed, crying. The crying went on and on, it got more pained, and sounded more realistic, better acting than you would think possible. The animation started to decay even more as he cried, and you could hear murmuring in the background. The character could barely be made out, he was stretching and blurring, he looked like deformed shadows with random bright colors thrown on him. This sobing went on for all of act two. Act two opened with Parappa still crying on his bed. he touch his eye and cried. he cried really loudy and super loud. Then, shows to the scene where he had soulless black eyes and he was in black and white. His mouth is completely gone. The picture scare the crap out of me. Screaming is heard in the background. the screen switchs to a man's dead body in the ground laying. Parappa hated Katy Kat. Act two ended with the shot of Parappa's killer. When act three started, Parappa is trying to kill Katy Kat with a shotgun and died. The final image was Parappa kill himself and lays in the bed, but all drawn in hyper realistic. Then the lost episode ends, with a black screen and text saying: "パラッパはパラッパタウンに身を殺した。シリーズは終わった。さようなら。" Then the credits roll, for some reason only listing: "脚本：櫻井宏明". Then after the credits, instead of the upcoming episode preview, there was text saying: "ザットフジテレビを取る！あなたはパラッパをキャンセルさたことがないはずです！'''" I took the tape out of the VCR and smashed it with a hammer. I will NEVER''''' experience something like that again. I still have nightmares about this episode, sometimes I dream about the creepy parappa picture. Sometimes I see it at night when I'm trying to sleep, just out of the corner of my eye. It's always brief, but I can always feel it watching me. However in 2009, I go to the page where i bought the tape on eBay, but It was gone. So, I was happy. Category:Parappa Category:Death Category:Television Category:VHS